Wonderland's Nightmare
by RunnyBabbit44
Summary: Alice's nightmare is Wonderland's nightmare. What is Alice's true fear? Well, it's coming to our favorite place, and the roleholders will not like it, not one bit.
1. Blood?

**Chapter 1**

**Blood?-**

Tick, tock, tick, tock.

The brunette sighed. She was bored, and for once, the relentless ticking of the clocks did not calm her.

Tick, tock, tick.

Another sigh escaped Alice's lips. She stood in the clockmaker's office, right in front of his desk while he worked silently on the none ticking ones. The ones that the bored Alice liked better at the moment.

Tick, tock.

Julius looked up from the clock in his hands to stare at the girl. Sure, he was used to having her in the room while he worked, but he wasn't used to her pacing in front of his desk. It was unusually annoying.

Tick.

"Alice," Julius spoke up, breaking the almost silence.

The girl looked at him, startled, like she hadn't realized he was there. "Oh, I'm sorry Julius. I must be irritating you," she apologized with a blush.

The clockmaker huffed, returning to his work.

Alice stood there for a second, debating what she should do. She could go to the castle to have tea, she loved tea. Then again, there were a certain rabbit and knight she didn't want to deal with.

The mansion had books, and she craved a good story, but there was no way she was going there, not with Blood stalking the halls. Just the mere thought made the brunette shiver and the hairs on the back of her neck stand on end.

One last sigh came from her before she turned towards the door. "I'm going to the Amusement Park," Alice called out.

Julius just 'mm-hmmed.'

Finally, with Alice gone, he could concentrate on his work. It wasn't that he didn't like her around, as a matter of fact he enjoyed it, but he definitely wasn't going to go around shouting it to the high hills. Oh no, the bluenette preferred to keep his emotions locked in. However, recently she had become more and more distracting.

Alice had gotten used to Wonderland. She knew it's ups and downs and all arounds. Nothing was in the least bit interesting to her anymore. Of course, she still loved to watch him fix the clocks, but his assumption of people only being able to take so much of it a day was right.

Julius looked at his remaining clocks as he put his newly finished one away. Two more. Just two. Next he looked at the parts he had left and a scowl found it's way onto his face. Not enough. There weren't even enough parts to finish one of the clocks.

With a grunt the clockmaker got out of his chair and stretched his back. Grabbing his jacket he swung it around and put his arms through it. Julius was reaching for the doorknob when the door burst open. Stepping back he looked to find a man around his age standing there. The clockmaker's eyes widened as he took in the person who had barged into his home but immediately put his mask back on.

The man was Julius's height, stood straight, and emitted an air that said he thought he was better than everybody else and should be treated that way. His hair was a glossy black and spiked down. Jaw set, nose straight, cheekbones high, and lips in a tight line. Dark blue eyes stared into Julius's. His clothes were what confused the poor bluenette more than his abrupt appearance.

A white collared shirt covered his chest and a black jacket covered part of it. The jacket it's self had golden clasps and was made of denim. The man's pants wear dark blue jeans which covered almost half of his black and white sneakers.

Julius knew this man, maybe not all too well, but knew he would never wear anything like that. "What are you doing here, Blood Dupre?" he snarled. The last visit the hatter paid didn't turn out very well.

Blood was confused and cocked his head to the right. Not a very Blood like thing to do. Then he opened his mouth and what came out was, "I'm sorry, but who is this Blood?"

**I know, another story. I know, I should be updating my other ones, buuuuut... I was bored. ****I was, I swear I was, typing the next chapter for **Middle School Drama**, but this came to mind.**

**Now, there is no Gray, Pierce, or Joker in this story because I find it easier to type without them. *sigh* Oh well. Anyway, I hope you'll enjoy this story, and that I don't get bored writing it. XD**

**Also, can you tell I'm in a comma mood, because if you can't, go back and count how many commas are in this. I bet there's more than ten!**


	2. Discovery

**Chapter 2-**

**Discovery**

"I'm sorry, but who is this Blood?" the so called Hatter asked.

Julius quickly did an assessment. This man did look like Dupre, but he certainly didn't dress like him. He also emitted an air that only one person Julius knew had. Alice. _He is a foreigner,_ Julius concluded. That wasn't all. The clockmaker had a rising idea of who this person actually was.

"Do you know an Alice Liddel?" Julius questioned sharply.

However, the mortician's sharp tone went right over the guy's head. His eyes widened and he asked, "Alice? Where is she?"

The clockmaker sighed. He opened his mouth to explain to the man where he was, but a voice interrupted him.

"Julius? I forgot to ask, but do you-" Alice stopped. Her eyes doubled in size when she saw the new foreigner. "Jason?" her voice squeaked out.

Jason turned and when he saw the brunette, smiled. "Alice! You're here!" he shouted happily and pulled the girl into a tight hug.

She stood there, still for a second. Then she glanced at Julius before smiling, closing her eyes, and returning the hug.

Julius was aghast. Nightmare had told him that the two were no longer together. Then why were they hugging? Why did they seem so glad to see each other? Julius felt anger rising in him and worked to keep it off his face.

Jason pulled away, his hand's still on Alice's shoulders. "I'm so glad to see you!" At this, he kissed her.

Now was the time when Julius's anger showed. Luckily, Alice wasn't looking at him. Her blue orbs were wide and staring at the man's closed ones. Almost immediately tears began to spill over.

There was a tug at the clockmaker's clock. He couldn't stand to see the girl cry and looked away, but all it took was one tear for him to know what happened.

Alice knew Jason loved her sister, but he didn't know she knew. He thought they were still together, and Alice, not have gotten over him yet, pretended she didn't know about Jason and the other Liddel girl.

"Alice?" Jason asked in a worried tone. "Why are you crying?"

The girl sniffled and whipped the tears off her cheeks. "It's just… I'm so happy to see you," she lied. It wasn't a smooth lie, but that could easily be accountable for her emotional state.

Julius finally had enough of this. "Would you mind explaining how you got here?" he directed the question at Jason.

The man smiled. "Of course. I was looking for Alice in her garden when I saw a huge hole. I walked up to the edge and looked into it. However, it was too dark to see anything, so I got on my hands and knees. Unfortunately, the ground gave way under one of my hands and I fell in."

The clockmaker mentally cursed. It was bad enough that this man looked uncannily like Dupre, not to mention was truly still with Alice, but it appeared he also had the dunce personality as Ace. "Alice would you mind getting me some coffee while I explain to Jason where he is?"

Alice nodded, and bolted out the door.

Julius sighed. If he was right in assuming this man was like Ace, he was going to have to explain everything ten times like he would to a baby.

**Sorry for the long wait, on all of my stories. I'm working on the next chapter for all of them, and hopefully I'll have them up this week considering it's Spring Vac. Although I'm at dance 6 out of 7 days every week. Not to mention rehersal's in 3 weeks, and 2 out of my 6 dances are finished, so the chapters might not be up as soon as I want them to be. Once again, I'm sorry for the delay.**


	3. Lost Puppy

**Chapter 3-**

**Lost Puppy**

Julius finished explaining to the man in front of him about Wonderland. However, Jason still looked confused. The clockmaker mentally cursed and asked himself what Alice could have ever seen in an idiot like him. Luckily, before Julius had to explain, for the uptenth time, said girl walked back into the office, juggling three cups of coffee in her tiny hands. "I'm back. How did it go you two?" she asked.

Jason answed while putting his hands behind his head and ballancing the chair he sat in on it's hind two legs. "Alright, I guess. I still don't get this place though."

Alice then looked at Julius who glared at her. She laughed. "Well, I'm sure you'll get it if you wander around."

Her boyfriend nodded. "You're right." He stood. "However, I'm beat. I need to sleep. Hey, brother, mind getting me a room?"

Julius's eye twitched. _How dare he? I am definately not related to this... imbecile. _With a sigh Julius gave him directions to the room next to Alice's hoping, no, praying that this man didn't have the direction sense as well as the mind to share with the knight.

Once Jason was gone, Alice sat down in the chair and slammed her head on the desk. "Life is not fair," she mumbled.

"Hmm," Julius huffed, returning to working on his clocks.

"I mean, why did he have to come here?"

Now Julius paid attention to the girl in front of him. "What do you mean? You seemed so happy when you saw him so it should be a blessing."

Alice laughed coldly. "No way. That man is what put me into this state. He loves my sister, yet he is dating me!"

Julius rolled his eyes. "If you know that, why don't you break up with him?"

Now she groaned. "I try, but he doesn't understand the words, 'get away from me,' or 'I never want to see you again.' He's just like a lost puppy. Not only that, but I just can't seem to be able to even say those words. So, I just pretend like I don't know anything."

"You're so stupid."

Alice lifted her head to look at Julius with wide eyes. "What... did you say?"

The clockmaker stopped his work completely and met Alice's eyes with his own bored ones. "I said you're stupid. This guy has feelings for someone other than you and you know it. Yet you act like you don't know." Julius' eyes turned from holding a bored expression to one of intensity. He got up and grabbed his jacket off the coat hanger.

"Where are you going?" Alice asked.

"Out. I need more parts," he mumbled.

The first foreigner got up. "I'll go-"

"No need." Julius turned his head around so that she could see his stone cold eyes. "I'd rather go with him. I have no need for a lost puppy like you." With that... he left.

At The Hatter's Mansion

"Blood, here are the documents you asked for," Elliot said, placing a stack of papers on the Hatter's desk.

"Thank you Elliot," Blood mumbled. He picked up the first paper, glanced over it, then scribbled his signature on the bottom line.

The March Hare pulled up a chair and started to help his boss. "Alice hasn't visited for a while. I guess it's a good thing, those brats would be slacking off even more if she was here."

Blood's hand stopped. "As a matter of fact, I find it insulting that she hasn't stopped by," he growled before resuming with the task in front of him.

Elliot tapped the pen to his chin. "You think she would mind if we went to see her?" He paused before shaking him head. "No, I know she wont mind, but that stupid clockmaker would be sure to have a fit. However, it would be nice to see her again, don't you agree Blood?"

The Hatter smirked. "Actually, I do." His assistant's eyes widened for he had not expected this from his boss. "As a matter of fact, let's visit once this is done. I want to see what garbage she's stuck her nose into this time."


	4. The Chase

**Chapter 4-**

**The Chase**

Julius sighed. Walking through the town, with millions of people staring at him, and with the sun blazing down on the stone pavement, wasn't his idea of a good day. No matter how many times the idiot next to him kept saying it was.

Jason whistled as he waltzed next to the irritated clockmaker, completely unaware that his 'friend' was in no mood for his companionship.

However, Julius had gotten what he asked for… in a way. He had said that he'd rather go out shopping with this idiot than with Alice. He sighed again, remembering why he always kept his emotions in check.

"Hey, Julius, let's go this way!" Jason shouted, pointing in a random direction. The clockmaker merely grunted, lost in thought, and followed the newest foreigner. They walked about a good five minutes until Julius realized the situation he was in.

There he was, with a foreigner that looked like Dupre, who's Alice's boyfriend, who's a moron like the knight, in front of the Amusement Park of all places. _This day couldn't get any worse._

So he thought.

"Julie, lets see if there're any good rides around."

The mortician's eye twitched. "Who the hell do you think you are calling me 'Julie?'"

Jason looked confused. "Best friends give each other nicknames. Since you're so girly with your long hair I figured you wouldn't mind. Just call me Big Bro Jay!"

"For one thing-"

"Hey now! Julius! Who'd have thought I'd see you here!" a voice called out. Gowland appeared at the gates with a huge smile waving his hand. "It seems you've brought-"

He cut off. Looking Jason over the happy, carefree owner's expression took on one of pure hatred. "the d***** Hatter." With that, bullets were flying swiftly through the air.

"Aaaa!" Jason shouted.

"Gowland! Wait, he isn't- aaaaa!" Julius tried to explain, but had to avoid a bullet that was aimed right at his shoulder.

Out of the corner of his eyes, Julius saw Jason dash over to him and suddenly he was being pulled down an alleyway. Distantly he heard the sound of footsteps behind them, along with a few gun shots and a, "You won't get away, Dupre!"

"Tch, I can't lose him. I have to go a bit faster then take a turn he can't see," Jason huffed and ran faster, practically dragging the worn-out clockmaker with him. "There it is!"

Julius was pushed into the side of a brick building with the idiot's hand against his mouth. A little after the raging Gowland went by the hand was removed and he gasped for air.

"Geez. What in the world did you do to make him want to kill you Julie?"

The only answer Jason got was a dirty look.

At the Clock Tower

Alice sat on her bed, fuming over what Julius had said. "How dare he call me a lost puppy!" she shouted, throwing a random book at the door. "Just wait until he get's back I'll-" She sniffled, breaking into tears. "I'll-"

A knock sounded at her door.

"Go away," she groaned.

The knock sounded again, harder this time, and the person behind it opened the door.

Alice groaned again, she really didn't want to deal with this guy.

"Alice~" he shouted, hugging her tightly to him.

"Get off me Peter. I'm not in the mood," she sighed.

The rabbit then pulled away and noticed her tears. "Why are you crying? Why are you sighing? Who did this to you my love?"

"Go away," Alice repeated, trying to push him off the bed.

However, Peter only lifted her up in bridal style. "I will have to take you to the castle. Where you'll be away from every hassle."

Her eyes widened. "Wait, Peter, nooooo!"

Somewhere in the Amusement Park

"Well, this is a great day! I'm at a park with my best friend. Let's go on that ride, Julie!"

Julius looked up at the screaming metal deathtrap and immediately turned around. "No way."

"Whyyyyy? You're not leaving me are yoooou? Come ooooon. Just one round, I promiiiise!" Jason whined, pulling Julius to his doom by the ponytail.


End file.
